mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Eisner
History 1160: Born as the Child of Jeralt Eisner. 1174: Took mercenary work at the Kingdom away from the Mercenary group. Has no recollection of it and did not meet Leonie at Sauin Village. 1180: Assists in halting an attack against the current year's student heads of the 3 Houses of the Officers Academy. Puts Mercenary work on hold to visit Garreg Mach due to this. 1180: Is hired as a teacher of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach. 1180: Goes missing during the battle of Garreg Mach. 1185: Regains consciousness and returns to Garreg Mach. 1186: War ends and is wed to Dimitri during their coronation. Personality At first, she seems cold and as if she doesn't care about others, her reputation as being the cold hearted "Ashen Demon" among the mercenary group sometimes preceding her and being seen as almost inhuman- and it actually hurts her to be seen as a mercenary who solely kills without remorse for her job. In truth, she pays close attention to others and helps them through her actions, as her expressions don't do her much favors and words just as little at the chance of coming off as insincere (with the exception of Jeralt and the mercenary crew, who are able to read her subtle tells). She's also a little spacey and has a penchant for jokes (witty and lame alike), but because of her stone face, she's often misunderstood as being deep at a sort of incomprehensible level. When Sothis awakens however, so do her emotions and she slowly begins to change. She gradually becomes more talkative and more comfortable in the crowd, is more cheerful now that she can actually express it and wears her heart on her sleeve now that others don't ever have to play guesswork in that regard. Academy Phase While taking a stop off at Remire Village, She, her father and some of the mercenaries in their group were approached with a plea of help, Dimitri requesting aid for himself, Claude and Edelgard, who were being pursued. It was his polite, personable nature during the situation in hand with the fact that he had something positive to say about the students within his house that swayed her in aligning herself with the Blue Lions. War Phase When she comes to from her sleep and the ones who found her begin to speak of the Millennium Festival as an impossibility, she begins to feel unease- and unsteadily begins to rush back when she notices long locks of green hair resting beside her. It instantly clicks that she has most definitely been asleep for 5 years and feels as if she failed the Blue Lions and her friends. As she makes her way through the Monastery and into the Goddess Tower around the corpses of Imperial Soldiers, she comes across Dimitri, hunched in a corner, clutching his lance. She's heartbroken as he rejects her outstretched hand, claiming that she too is a ghost that has come to haunt him in demand of Edelgard's head, clearly seeing the effects of trauma he was beginning to show when they separated has fully surfaced. She comes to discover that it's just them, as they have both been as good as declared dead to the rest of the world the past 5 years- but are soon reunited with their allies as they work to fend off thieves, as they have come to Garreg Mach to fulfill their promise to meet again during the Millennium Festival. Relationships Dimitri: Pre-Timeskip: She found him to be the most amiable of the house leaders upon their meeting and decides to ally herself with him and the Blue Lions. She doesn’t regret her decision, as his sweet nature, concerns for even his enemies, warm treatment of his allies and regard for life were all qualities she admired. She begins to feel a tug at her heart when he first compliments her smile, but more so when he calls the Lions into action to rescue her and outright scold her at the Canyon rather than leave her to her devices. Things begin to drastically change with the attack on Remire Village when he called for the slaughter of the ones who razed the village, her not understanding the depth of his anger from the incident revisiting his own personal trauma, and only further rolling downhill with the loss of Jeralt. As Dimitri accommodated things for her to mourn and offered her guidance in what she should do to pick herself up, having always followed Jeralt and leaving her future uncertain, she's easily enabled by him to go into a misguided quest for revenge with him, their enemies and circumstances now one and the same. She comes back to her senses and realizes the cost when she loses the ability to communicate with Sothis, but the same can't be said of Dimitri when she begins to worry for him upon their discovery of Edelgard as the Flame Emperor and his last bits of reason flying out the window, but it's cut short as she falls into a ravine and into slumber, separating from him for five years. Post-Timeskip: Upon finding him, she immediately regrets ignoring Rhea's order to flee and ending up in her five year stasis. His mental health has clearly taken a bigger number, he's lost an eye (probably from recklessness), he has much less compunctions about killing those deemed to deserve it and seems to value his life little (if at all, what she undoes with her Divine Pulse sometimes plaguing her as nightmares). She's one of the only one who still tries to talk to him, even if he pushes her away, trying to pull him back from edge he's standing on- his kindness helped lead her to become the person she is now, now it's her turn to guide him. After he vows to make a change for the better, she develops a habit of holding his hand anytime the smallest excuse presents itself. Felix: Who others jokingly refer to as her “Platonic Knife Partner”, her and Felix have always gotten along swimmingly for their desire to better themselves. The two spar without holding back, sometimes worrying others as it often devolves into good old fisticuffs and ask Mercedes to be at the ready. He worries for her well being but sometimes in the most tsundere fashion, while on the flip side he’s quite open about his admiration of her physical prowess. Ever the realistic type with a distaste for chivalry and dying meaninglessly, she seeks his opinion on important matters where lives are on the line. They've agreed to help keep each other's blades sharp as long as they're able to draw them. Annette: She enjoys the girl's work ethic and bubbly attitude and enjoys helping her with her studies and duties within the monastery. She finds her songs to be charming, and much to Annette's dismay, finds herself singing them sometimes. One particularly embarrassing moment had Claude singing the "Creepity Creep" song and her joining along before the two opened a whole discussion on what they thought the lyrics could mean. Ferdinand: The first student she requested to transfer into the house she teaches, she saw a lot of potential in him and saw he was over all well meaning (even if his attempts at first were a little... overbearing, and quite frankly dumb) and found that perhaps if he was in a different environment, he'd have a chance to flourish more. Seeing him at a loss of what to even do with his life after his family's fall from grace leaves her feeling for him, more so after the timeskip when Lysithea informs them of what exactly the situation with the former Duke Aegir is. Brittanie: A childhood friend/sister figure and fellow Mercenary who's been together with her ever since Jeralt took her in as a baby, she's one of the few people who understand her stony expressions. She's initially worried about Brittanie falling for Sylvain's charms when she begins to show some budding interest, and while that's cut short for her 5 year nap, continues to fret a bit when they're reunited. She comes to trust that Sylvain has been making strides for the better while she was away when she sees them in action though and gives her blessings. Cecily: A childhood friend/sister figure and fellow Mercenary who's been together with her ever since Jeralt managed to rescue her with the rest of her village being razed. She enjoys how my pace she can be and has fun following along, such as agreeing to wear an academy uniform although they're teachers and not students (now they fit in!). She finds Cecily and Ashe's interactions to be incredibly sweet and wholesome during the preskip and uses it as a basis to what it must be like to like someone, although Cecily denies. Sylvain: Pre Timeskip: She calls him problem child, despite him being a month her senior. His flirtations don't phase her and she opts to ignore them and effortlessly changes the subject. She tries to come up with creative incentives to get him to participate in class, as she does want him to be well prepared for when he may need the skills they're learning. She knows what he is capable of from observing him in action and trusts him implicitly in serious situations. He seems to have a knack for teasing Dimitri and just as much of one to do it directly to her, always earning a deep sigh from her when he makes jokes about potentially receiving daggers from Dimitri (she's a former mercenary, certainly she'd appreciate a useful gift?). Post Timeskip: She was almost mad at his typical greeting when finally reuniting... almost... but took the lighthearted hello as something much needed- at least he was okay. She quickly learns he's more down to Earth and rather insightful about their problems at hand and comes to appreciate him a lot more than she once had, acknowledging he's grown up... And then they retake Fhirdiad and he's back to pointing out Dimitri's ignorance in the romance department and bringing up daggers... Although this time, she acknowledges it's his way to give her a nudge to take the action he thought his old friend wouldn't. She still calls him problem child, although as an affectionate nickname this time. Ingrid: She has a good relationship with the ever serious Ingrid, as she takes to Ingrid always trying to better herself and both have quite the space to pack in food and enjoy most kinds of meals. She tries to gently push the girl towards following her dreams rather than give it all up to marry and settle down. Dedue: As she naturally isn't very talkative, she finds Dedue easy to get along with. They cook together or do simple tasks in each other's company, only offering small talk if the other finds something they want to discuss and they appreciate that from one another. She looks forward to seeing Duscur covered in beautiful flowers one day in the future, as he has described. Ashe: She finds his gentle personality refreshing to be around, always earnestly doing his best and friendly to everyone. His struggle with having to face Lonato and the aftermath was the first thing that had her able to express a distraught emotion on her face, although she regrets not having been able to give him better condolences back then. She highly values how his input diffuses tense situations later on and would procure a vast variety of sweets to express her thanks would she be able to. Trivia -Her favorite thing to do is to have victory celebrations for whatever reason they can find, her eyes just about twinkling when suggesting it- a change Dimitri finds amusing when reminiscing once, as he remembers at first he had all but dragged her along. -While she's picked up fishing as a hobby from Jeralt, she's pretty easy going about it and catches stuff more for a snack rather than a meal. After the timeskip, she picks up Jeralt's liking of catching fish to accompany a drink. Similarly, she gets as candid and blunt after a few rounds (but thankfully doesn't ask to be shot at with arrows). - As her skill in Brawl implies, she’s talented in hand to hand combat- something Felix was incredibly impressed with as he thought he won her during their first sparring match after knocking her sword off her hand, but she allowed him to do it to use the momentum to wrestle him into submission, and from there he wanted to notch a win on her. - After having her smile so warmly complimented by Dimitri, she attempts to get used to the act a few times by forcing the corners of her mouth up with her fingers, only to blush for the first time when someone catches her, feeling pretty silly. - Mercedes gives her her old ribbon when reuniting once she notices her once professor struggling with her new hair length. -She usually keeps her temper with Sylvain, often wearing an unruffled look during his antics... except for the one time he talked Dimitri into kabedon'ing her and saying one of his corny lines in trade for him behaving for a little during the Academy phase and the result was the wall behind her getting partially demolished from Dimitri being unable to control his strength in embarrassment. She immediately sought him out to reprimand him, but Sylvain thought it was worth it to see that kind of embarrassed, furious and extremely uncomposed expression for the first time. -She starts off with a mild case of lethal chef. She knows how to roast fish and creatures hunted, but she has no experience with the more refined dishes Garreg Mach has to offer and they end up... not very palatable. Eventually Dedue samples one of the less than stellar dishes and thus he begins to teach her in earnest. She becomes much better and bonds with Dedue through the lessons and comes to enjoy preparing meals with him in comfortable silence. -Much like a Pokemon Trainer getting into a battle, there are times that, if she makes brief eye contact with Felix, he'll immediately throw himself at sparring with her. -She enjoys indulging in sweets with Mercedes, Annette and Ashe occasionally, able to feel relaxed with the three very pleasant individuals and rejuvenated through some delectable sweets. -Despite strongly stating that selecting him as a representative for the White Heron Cup dance competition would be a mistake, she still selects Dimitri as a distraction for him. Unable to refuse her, he goes along with it, but requests her help in preparing. It's then she admits she's no help as she has noooo idea about dancing. Dimitri, realizing this may pose a problem for her during the ball, offers to teach what he knows, as hands on teaching would allow him to brush up too. She found practicing with him under the glow of the moon a very new, memorable experience. -When first reuniting with everyone, she quickly notes how everyone's outfits match pretty well and finds it endearing and secretly feels a bit left out. When they go back into Faerghus territory, she quickly realizes that no, they are not in these fluffy outfits together just for a fashion statement and she's underdressed and absolutely freezing. After profusely apologizing for not realizing they should have outfitted her better sooner, Dimitri gives her refuge in his cape until she can have something tailored- Sylvain calls him sly and says he's learning but neither get it. -She unofficially adopts one of the dogs at the monastery. She jokes maybe she should have named her after Sothis, as she was small but tough, but Sothis furiously rejects the idea between feeling slighted and giving a sermon on how the Church would not take kindly to it. The dog is actually named Biscuit, after both her color and the item of food she stole from the Mercenary. -Mere days after the end of the war as the sun is barely rising, Sylvain catches her and Dimitri running hand in hand in half panic half glee while wearing their house loungewear. Extremely curious by this sight, he stops them and asks them what's up, the both of them with their faces lit up happily respond "We need to come up with our vows, we've but a few hours left--" and Sylvain, absolutely confused, stops them, asking why they couldn't tell their friends about their marriage ''sooner? Only letting them prepare for the moment in such stupidly incredibly short notice.. until he realizes he should ask ''how long have they been engaged instead. He lets out a groan complaining how absolutely unromantic- in pajamas?! when Dimitri responds "Perhaps it's been... 15 minutes at best?" -The high heels she wears in her academy uniform are usually seen as a way to seem mature and look the part of an instructor- in reality, it's so she can reach the top of the chalkboard without being laughed at. -Post timeskip, for a time she seeks out Felix for sparring more often than the other way around. She knows he's aware of what's stressing her and wouldn't probe her to talk and it's a favorable way for both to de-stress. -Post timeskip, she always stands at Dimitri's blindspot.